Talk:Chief God/@comment-25311645-20141229003653/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141230170040
@ 207.224.17.191 As I said, I don't want to come across as a hater. And KC is allowed to pretty much do with his own work whatever he wants. My problem is that it's very unclear just how this work is supposed to be interpreted. Like you said, a lot of things contradict each other, and it's not always clear which is the correct version. I have no problems with keeping things vague so we can form our own interpretation, but the current chaotic state of the MGE works aren't a good thing. Especially since we don't know which parts are true and which aren't. Before I elaborate, I would like to clarify something. I never '''said or even ''meant that I think ''""KC's word doesn't matter. If it's what I think, then it's true!". What I meant was that, to me, if an author's statements about his work contradict the work itself, then for me the work takes precidence. I am perfectly willing to believe KC intended ''for the MGE to be a free love utopia of sorts, but the current state it's in makes it sound like the opposite. That is my biggest problem. It doesn't seem like it ended up like the creator intended to. As far as I know, KC wants the DL to be the good guy and the Order the bad guy, but as I said, that's not what the work achieves. It makes both look merely like different shades of grey. And it bothers me because I don't even know anymore how I even am supposed to enjoy this. If KC were to suddenly declare the DL is the bad guy and the works is supposed to be how you can happily live under the Order as a regular human, I wouldn't mind at all. Because then it'll at least be clear what the work is trying to be. But I heard somebody say that KC said that, as long as it doesn't go against the meaning of his works, you can interpret things however you want. That's what I do, I have my own headcanon which I'm happy with. It's just that the way everything is so chaotic causes the fans to have very different and vocal opinions about this work that can vary very widely. You see, a guy appeared here occasionally and said that all mamono are evil, depraved beings that should be put to death. I refuted all that he said, saying that only some Mamono are despicable, but most Mamono are friendly & benevolent creatures. But now I can't even make that argument anymore as it's established all mamono are depraved and selfish beings. I cannot actually defend the work I like anymore. I cannot really justify why I like it anymore. I consider that quite saddening. And you're right, I really should have said ""I just don't like how it seems like monsters don't truly love their husbands,". But my point was that in my headcanon, which is based upon my earlier interpretation, Mamono are undeniably (or at least most of them) loving creatures. I chose to ignore how it recently seems like Mamono only care about their own selfish lusts. And about the Gyoubu Danuki, I'm perfectly willing to accept she does love her husband; but the point is that he became her husband by legally becoming her slave. She bankrupted him so he would resort to prostitution to lose his debt to her. Even if she brings riches to the families she now owns, it doesn't remove the fact that she bankrupted them so they could legally become her ''property. As if they aren't living beings with rights. Ergo the gilded cage metaphor. I have the same opinion about Dryads. They may be as gentle and loving as you can imagne, it doesn't remove the fact that they fuse their husbands to their tree so he can never, ever leave them again. Oh, and another thing. You said "all monster profiles are generalizations"; well it's actually the opposite that bothers me. That the Monster Ecology page generalizes ''all ''of them. I've already gone into ''great 'detail about my opinion, but the point is that all mamono are treated as exactly the same, no matter the varying dispositions among species. So Holsty's, Doppelgangers, Yeti's are all just as extremely depraved, sex addicted, selfish, lazy hedonists as a Succubus, Dark Angel and others.